The overall goal of this research is to develop cannabinoid drugs as anticancer agents by performing studies on structure activity, mechanism of action, toxicity and use in combination with other known drugs. The tumor models being used are the Lewis lung carcinoma, P388 lymphoma and the L1210 leukemia. Investigations are carried out at the level of the whole animal, normal and malignant tissue in vitro, in cell culture and at the macromolecular level. By combining these approaches, not only will we be better able to describe the total action of the cannabinoid drugs but may possibly learn new information on normal and neoplastic tissue. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Munson, A.E., Drummond, D.C., Adams, A.C. and Bradley, S.G.: Enhanced Toxicity for Mice of Combinations of Bacterial Lipopolysaccharide and Vincristine. Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, 9: 5, 1976. Carchman, R.A., Harris, L.S. and Munson, A.E.: The Inhibition of DNA Synthesis by Cannabinoids. Cancer Res. 36: 95-100, 1976.